The present invention relates to mobile telephone holders, and relates more particularly to such a mobile telephone holder which comprises two openings in two opposite upright side walls, and two resilient clamping wheels suspending in the openings and adapted to hold down the loaded mobile telephone.
Regular mobile telephone holders commonly comprise a holder base, a fixed upright clamping plate and a movable upright clamping plate respectively disposed at two opposite sides of the holder base. The movable upright clamping plate is fastened to the holder base by spring means, which pulls the movable upright clamping plate toward the fixed clamping plate. During the loading of the mobile telephone, the surface of the polymeric shell of the mobile telephone tends to be damaged by the mobile clamping plate. Furthermore, because the lateral walls of regular mobile telephones are not made completely flat, they cannot be firmly retained in between the two upright clamping plates.